


12 фактов о "Бешеных псах", один из которых вы точно не знали. И бонус.

by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Analysis, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Meta, WTF Kombat 2021, драма, смерть персонажей, фандомная статья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Любопытная информация про персонажей "Бешеных псов" с картинками.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	12 фактов о "Бешеных псах", один из которых вы точно не знали. И бонус.

**1.** Посмотрите внимательно на эти одухотворенные лица.

**Каждый из разноцветных псов отсидел** в свое время в тюрьме, кроме, разумеется, мистера Оранжевого, копа под прикрытием.  
Мистер Белый отбыл срок за незаконное ношение оружия с 1983 по 1986 год (упоминается в сценарии и вырезанных сценах).  
Мистер Блондин только что вышел из тюрьмы, где отсидел 4 года, после того, как полиция застукала его на складе ворованных вещей (разговор с Кэботами).  
Мистер Розовый попался на торговле наркотиками, причем дилер оказался полицейским под прикрытием (разговор с мистером Белым).  
Мистер Синий ничего не рассказывает о своих отсидках. Но поскольку его роль исполняет известный рецидивист Эдди Банкер, который провел полжизни за решеткой, то можно предположить, что мистер Синий тоже знает, что такое хлебать тюремную баланду. В 1999 году он опубликовал мемуары, которые так и назвал «Мистер Синий».

2\. **Прозвище «Блондин» для жгучего брюнета** Вика Веги кажется странным. Но, возможно, это прямая отсылка к реальному герою уголовных хроник — гангстеру Джозефу Галло, который носил прозвище «Блондин», а также «Безумный Джо» из-за диагноза «параноидальная шизофрения».  
Вик Вега тоже оказывается тем еще больным ублюдком, когда пытает полицейского и отрезает ему ухо. На деяния Блондина Джо Галло можно полюбоваться в фильме Скорсезе «Ирландец».

3\. Фредди Ньюэндайк носит два пистолета, «Beretta Jetfire» и «Charter Arms Off Duty». Оба карманные пистолеты малого калибра.

Есть мнение, что это «женское» оружие, из которого только ранишь, а не убьешь. Но дело в том, что та же **«Beretta 950 Jetfire» — любимое оружие агентов под прикрытием** или запасное для офицеров полиции. А считается, что полиции выдается оружие меньшей убойности, чем, скажем, военным, поскольку приоритет для правоохранительных органов — ранить злоумышленника, а не убить.

4\. **В оригинальном сценарии каждый из грабителей** отправлялся на дело со своим пистолетом. Например, мистер Белый и мистер Розовый пользовались «магнумами». В фильме оружие для разноцветных парней унифицировали до «Smith & Wesson 659».  
Вероятно, поэтому, чтобы не спалиться своим нестандартным полицейским оружием, Фредди Ньюэндайк не берет ни один из своих карманных пистолетов на ограбление.

5\. **Мистера Коричневого убил** именно мистер Оранжевый.

Магазин «Smith & Wesson 659» рассчитан на 14 патронов. Стоит сосчитать и выясняется: Фредди делает 12 выстрелов, когда убивает Блондина, чтобы спасти копа-заложника. Двух пуль не хватает: одной он убил, к сожалению, женщину-водителя, а другой, минутой раньше, мистера Коричневого. Момент убийства не показан, но больше некому оставить аккуратную ровную дырочку во лбу ценителя творчества Мадонны.

6\. **На столе в квартире** Фредди Ньюэндайка лежат не только фигурки марвеловских Нечто и Железного человека. Можно разглядеть оба его пистолета, смазку для оружия и журнал, посвященный оружию.

  
7\. После того, как Ларри застрелил обоих Кэботов, Фредди пытался подняться, чтобы помочь ему, раненому. В фильме этих попыток нет, но **мы видим стену с кровавыми отпечатками ладоней** , которые оставил Фредди.

8\. **Мистер Оранжевый едва не убил мистера Белого** после того, как тот расстрелял полицейских в машине. В тот момент, когда они останавливают автомобиль, за рулем которого женщина, Ларри направляет на нее пистолет, а Фредди — наставляет дуло на затылок Ларри. Но выстрела не делает, а обходит его и первым дергает дверцу, чтобы получить роковую пулю в живот. Мистер Белый так и не узнал, что был на линии огня.

  
9\. **Когда мистер Белый волнуется** , каждый раз хватается за расческу и причесывается. Или причесывает того, кто ему дорог. Первый раз он причесал Фредди, второй — причесался сам у зеркала при разговоре с Розовым о том, кто предатель. В третий — когда ругался с Эдди Кэботом, как спасти малыша Фредди. И еще разок провел руками по волосам, когда Розовый начал скандалить, узнав, что Ларри сблизился с Фредди.

  
10 **.** Всего в «Бешеных псах» по сценарию убито 17 человек. Из них **больше всего трупов на совести мистера Белого** — двое полицейских в машине, оба Кэбота, трое полицейских за кадром и, вероятно, мистер Оранжевый. На втором месте мистер Блондин, который застрелил четырех гражданских в магазине. На третьем мистер Оранжевый — он убил Блондина, женщину, которая его самого ранила, и мистера Коричневого.

  
11\. **В самом начале фильма прозвища Оранжевого и Белого обыгрываются** напитками. Мистер Белый пьет молоко, а мистер Оранжевый — апельсиновый сок. В сцене в кафе разглядеть это трудно, но стол с тарелками и стаканами хорошо виден на фотографиях закулисья.

12\. В поездке на встречу с Джо Кэбботом мужчины пытаются вспомнить один сериал и играла ли в нем актриса Пэм Гриер (позже она исполнит заглавную роль в фильме Тарантино "Джеки Браун"). Эдди даже цитирует фразу из сериала: "Милый, ты арестован!". На самом деле в сериале играла Тереза Грейвс. Вся ирония в том, что это полицейский **процедурал про женщину-детектива, которая работает под прикрытием.** И Фредди недаром так улыбается, когда участвует в этом обсуждении.

  
**БОНУС**

  
В «Бешеных псах» появляются **первые отсылки к будущему «Убить Билла»** (Kill Bill). В фильме постоянно звучит музыка таинственного радио K-Bill, а Эдди Кэбот упоминает Заклинателя Змей, Билла, предводителя «Отряда смертоносных гадюк».

  
МР. БЕЛЫЙ: (Показывая на Мр. Оранжевого) Что будем делать с ним?  
ЭДДИ: Бог мой, да дайте хоть вздохнуть. У меня у самого к вам есть несколько вопросов.  
МР. БЕЛЫЙ: Но ты же не умираешь, а он да.  
ЭДДИ: Я позвоню кому-нибудь.  
МР. БЕЛЫЙ: Кому?  
ЭДДИ: Заклинателю змей, кому же ещё.


End file.
